Relaciones Alemania-India/India
Primeros ministros indios con mandatarios alemanes Narendra Modi= Narendra Modi Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister of India Narendra Modi with German President Frank-Walter Steinmeier (R).(AP Photo) Angela Merkel - Narendra Modi.jpg| German Chancellor, Angela Merkel and Prime Minister Narendra Modi pose for a photograph before a meeting in New Delhi. Merkel is on a three-day visit to India. (Source: AP) |-| Manmohan Singh= Manmohan Singh Horst Köhler - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of the Federal Republic of Germany, Dr. Horst Kohler, in New Delhi on February 02, 2010. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Christian Wulff - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of Germany, Mr. Christian Wulff, in Berlin, Germany on December 11, 2010. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Joachim Gauck - Manmohan Singh.jpg| President Gauck with Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh before their bilateral meeting in New Delhi. Dpa Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Federal Minister of Foreign Affairs, Dr. Frank Walter Steinmeier calls on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh at Berlin, Germany on April 24, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Gerhard Schröder - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Federal Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany Mr. Gerhard Schroder meeting with the Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on October 07, 2004. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Angela Merkel - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| Prime Minister Manmohan Singh and German Chancellor Angela Merkel before leading the Indo-German intergovernmental consultations on Thursday in Berlin. Photo: John MacDougall/ AFP |-| Atal Bihari Vajpayee= Atal Bihari Vajpayee Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Johannes Rau.jpg| German President Rau meets Indian PM Vajpayee. AP Archive Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| The Prime Minister Shri Atal Bihari Vajpayee being received by Chancellor of Germany Mr. Gerhard Schroeder at a Ceremonial Welcome during his visit to Germany on May 28, 2003 (Wednesday). pib.nic.in |-| P. V. Narasimha Rao= P. V. Narasimha Rao Helmut Kohl - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| Photo by: M. Shylla 18/06/1992 :CN 38239The prime Minister, Shri P.V. Narasimha Rao in Conversation with the German Chancellor, H.E. Dr. Helmut Kohl in Rio de Janeiro on June 12, 1992. photodivision.gov.in |-| Rajiv Gandhi= Rajiv Gandhi Helmut Kohl - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| Prime Minister #RajivGandhi with West German Chancellor Helmut Kohl, 1988. @Rajiv___Gandhi |-| Indira Gandhi= Indira Gandhi Gustav Heinemann - Sin imagen.jpg| Indira GANDHI und Gustav HEINEMANN , 1971. Photo: Keystone Indira Gandhi - Walter Scheel.jpg| (14 Feb 1970) The West German Foreign Minister Walter Scheel meeting the Indian President V V Giri and Indian Prime Mininster Indira Gandhi. AP Archive Indira Gandhi - Karl Carstens.jpg| ls Carstens, Veronica, Reddy, Indira Gandhi and party leave airport building and walk towards waiting cars. AP Archive Ludwig Erhard - Sin imagen.jpg| Politiker (CDU), DBundeswirtschaftsminister (1949-1963)auf einer Asien-Reise: Besuch in Indien; bei einem Bankett mit Premierminister Jawaharlal Nehru unddessen Tochter Indira Gandhi.- Oktober 1958. Getty Indira Gandhi - Willy Brandt.jpg| Indira Gandhi et Willy Brandt. J.H. Darchinger/Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung Helmut Kohl - Indira Gandhi.jpg| West German Chancellor Kohl Meeting Indian Premier Indira Gandhi In New Delhi 11-06-1983. INC.Archives. AP Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-India